We'll Meet Again
by SnowyRedRose
Summary: Isabelle is called back to Narnia after a year of being "home." However, this Narnia isn't the Narnia she remembers. Confused but determined, she embarks on a journey to find out what has happened to her country. Unbeknownst to her, Peter and his siblings are striving to do the same...will they meet again? *Sequel to Of Love and War*
1. Isabelle

**This will be my first and only disclaimer (it's gonna count for the whole story) that I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, this story is just for fun :)**

* * *

It is foreign. That is most definitely the word to describe it. Everyone that was once familiar is now foreign. Sometimes, she had to think and remember how to properly use something while one of the guys watched on with sad eyes, not wanting to treat her like a child.

The noises especially were different. No more would she hear the sound of swords clanging together or horses galloping through the fields. Now, it is only harsh beeps and shrill alarms. The sound of the microwave going off or a cell phone ringing startles her. She decides it is unnatural and artificial and that she wants nothing to do with it if she can help it. But, most of the time, she cannot.

She must get in a car or limousine to get to a destination because it is simply too far to walk and she has no horse to ride. Never before has she experienced motion sickness until she came back from Narnia. Metal machines going at racing speeds are simply horrible.

The clothes she wears are harsh and uncomfortable on her skin after wearing the best of Narnian silk and satin. She misses the weight of her sword on her side and her crown on her head.

But the thing that she hates most about this world and all of its foreign things is that it is dying. The air she breathes in is heavy with smog and sometimes she has to stop to catch her breath. Humans have destroyed what this world once was and continue to do so every day. Her powers, though dulled, still work which only makes her all the more certain. No longer can she feel the life force of the Earth in the plants or trees. They are dead and empty, as though they are quietly waiting for their end to come.

She wishes to be free from this world and all the foreign things within it. But no matter how hard she prays to Aslan, his reassuring roar does not answer.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I know that it has been forever and I'm really sorry. After I finished with Of Love and War, my motivation started to dwindle and I just stopped writing. But I promised all of you I would write a sequel and here it is! I'm posting these small prologues so I'm more likely to get back in the swing of writing and I don't keep blowing this story off. During my long hiatus, I actually got to reading the Chronicles of Narnia series and boy, can I tell you how different the books are from the movies (for those who don't already know), especially Prince Caspian. I've thought about it and I've decided to stick with the movie since that's what the first story follows, but I will try to incorporate some facets of the book in. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Peter

The only things to come across the wardrobe from Narnia besides his wedding ring were his scars. Every last raised, puckered, and white scar that they could easily map out across their bodies was still there, though, on a smaller body than when they were received. The girls were lucky; they didn't have nearly as many as Peter and Edmund that they needed to conceal. And Peter and Edmund could get by fairly well by hiding their arms and legs due to their conservative clothes of the 1940's. In the warmer climate, however, it would be considered odd to not roll up sleeves or take off shirts in order to participate in a game of football or rugby.

At the Professor's house, with him knowing exactly what happened, they could be free to show who they truly were; proper speech and scars on display. But going back to school had proven difficult. Friends would give them odd looks as to why they didn't want to play in a game that they had always loved.

Everything from their true thoughts to the appearance of their body had to be kept hidden away, never to be seen or talked about in the presence of anyone other than the four of them. It was a high price to pay to simply appear normal in a world they no longer belonged to.


	3. Chapter 1

Isabelle sat at her desk in her History class in Uni. She was now 19 and currently had an undecided major. So, as of that moment, she was taking all her basic courses. Since her return, everything seemed to be harder in a world where life was meant to be easier. She found herself becoming bored with nothing to do. Normally, she would pass the time tending to matters in her country or training with whomever may have been available. Now, everything seemed meaningless because there was nothing that _had_ to be done. She could play a game on her phone or watch a movie but it benefited her in no other way than to simply relieve her boredom.

She longed for Narnia. She longed for her country, her people and, most of all, she longed for her Peter. After going a year without her other half, without the person who made her feel whole, she could barely feel anything but numbness. There was nothing in the place where his emotions and well-being used to reside; just a gut wrenching emptiness that seemed to stretch for kilometers on end.

She tried to stay away from such thoughts as they only led to her feeling sad and powerless. Shaking her head, she focused on her professor just as he was letting them go for the day. With a sigh, she collected her books and shoved them into her bag before heading out of the classroom.

As she was heading down the hallway, a voice called out to her. "Isabelle!" She turned around to see Henry Straker coming her way. Henry was in her last class and a few others. He was a good deal taller than her with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. When he finally caught up to her, he said, "Jeez, you really tear out of the classroom, don't you?"

He was trying to have some preamble before he got to what he stopped her for. Not to be rude or anything but she didn't have the time or patience to deal him at the moment. She needed to start on a ten page paper assigned to her. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to go with the guys on a mini vacation over the weekend. So instead of just walking away like she wanted to, she said, "Yes, well, when you have places to be you normally try to get there as quickly as possible. Now if you'll excuse me." She made a move to continue walking away but he stopped her again by coming in front of her to block her way.

"Please wait," he said, "this will only take a second" Isabelle waited, still not wanting to be rude. He took her silence as his cue to continue, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Friday? Maybe head to the cinema?"

Isabelle sighed internally. Not that it happened often, but every time a boy asked her out she felt a fresh stab of pain. It was a reminder that Peter was gone and she would live out her life alone, waiting until they would meet again in Aslan's country. Plus, she didn't like hurting any feelings with her rejection. So she steeled herself and said with all the gentleness she could muster, "Thank you, Henry, but I can't accept." She watched as the light in his eyes dimmed a bit and his smile began lowering. "I already love someone else." At this, his eyes showed recognition. "It's one of those boys from the band, right? The ones that you're living with." Sighing and shaking his head, he said, "I should have known better."

"No. It is not one of them. And I'm not living with them anymore. I can't tell you who it is, but I _can_ say that it's not one of the boys. I'm sorry," she said. With one last look at Henry she stepped around him and continued on her way out of the building.

The crisp September air hit her face as she moved across campus. The air would start to get colder and she would have to start wearing a jacket soon. She had always loved autumn in Narnia. The tree leaves were so beautiful. Last year's autumn could barely hold a candle to Narnia's. However, autumn leads to winter, and winter was _her_ domain. So even though the air was a bit stingy, she decided that she would head to the park to start her paper on her laptop.

After her return, the park became her refuge. It was the place where she entered Narnia, though not the place that she returned to. She loathed looking at the door that was her exit from home, which was a big reason for her getting her own flat; it didn't give her any reminders. While in the park, she felt closer to Narnia than anywhere else. It had trees that, in the right setting, could remind her of home. She wandered off the trail for a little bit into a secluded part of the park. As long as she was off the trail, she was more than likely to never encounter another living soul, save for some small wildlife.

Plopping herself down on the ground she thought about what she was going to write about. Her English Professor insisted that they write a ten page paper on their life – any goals, accomplishments, family, just ramble on basically – but to do it in a way that told a story and didn't just list facts. Isabelle could picture her life clearly, but not the life that everyone would believe she had lived. That life was the one she would love to write about, but this was for English, not Creative Writing. When the assignment had been given, most people figured it would be easy for her since she led such an exciting life with One Direction, though they tend to skip over the fact that her parents had to die in order for that to happen.

She would have loved to write about the guys at one point, but she really didn't have the heart now. After fifteen minutes of staring at her screen with only her name written, she decided to close the laptop and lay down to look at the clouds. Whenever she looked at the sky, Isabelle could pretend that she was back home. However, the illusion was ruined when a plane flew by. Sighing, she closed her eyes, wishing herself away from this world and back to Narnia.

* * *

Isabelle snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly with a gasp, confused. She didn't remember falling asleep. Looking around she noticed that she was lying on dried leaves instead of grass and her backpack and laptop were no-where to be found. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she slowly stood and looked around at the forest she was in. Even if this _was_ Narnia, she certainly didn't recognize this wood. Perhaps she was past Narnian boundaries. Wherever she may be she had to be careful; there could easily be enemies around.

She needed to get to the Cair as fast as possible. Glancing at the sun, Isabelle determined that east was somewhere to her left. Seeing as there was no other alternative, she took a deep breath before setting off, careful to keep from crunching against the fallen leaves.

* * *

Peter stood on the beach, looking around at his homeland. She should have been there. The last time he had come to Narnia, Belle and his family entered at the same point but by different methods. So where was she?


	4. Chapter 2

Isabelle kept walking for what felt like forever but in reality she could have gone only a couple of kilometers. Walking was slow going, especially when she was being cautious. All the while, she was trying to look for some type of landmark that she would recognize in order to know exactly where she was. Much to her dismay, she couldn't find any.

As she walked, Belle let half her mind wander. If this was Narnia, why hadn't she run into any of the talking beasts? She surely should have stumbled upon a family of squirrels or badgers, but she barely saw any life in the forest. Even the birds seemed quiet from their perches in the trees. Everything was familiar but so strange to her. How could this be her home? She continued on, thinking back on her life in Narnia until the sun was well gone and nearly all the light had vanished with it.

Being back in Narnia made her remember her time here more clearly, but she was still rusty on things that she hadn't needed to use in England, like building a campfire. She fumbled with the sticks and dry grass for a good twenty minutes before she was able to create enough friction for it to catch. After making sure her fire was nice and strong, Belle laid down and got as comfortable as she could on the floor.

"Oh, Peter," she said, "I wonder where you are." Peter had been on her mind all day, thinking about where he could possibly be. Perhaps she was in Narnia alone this time. But she couldn't believe that Aslan would bring her here without the rest of her family.

She was still wide awake, too busy thinking about her family and how they were doing to want to sleep. She would have kept walking if it wasn't for the moonless sky. The stars were quite bright, but they wouldn't help at all. At least she could recognize the night sky once again. Belle searched through the stars, picking out different constellations as she slowly grew more tired.

When she reached a part in the sky that was supposed to house a particular star, Tarva, the Lord of Victory, she found it empty. She knew that all stars had a lifespan and that, once reached, would fall to the earth for retirement until their strength was full enough so they could ascend into the sky once again. But to have the Lord of Victory out of the sky was not a good sign, not in the least.

* * *

"Peter, look!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. The Pevensie's were set up for the night in what used to be the throne room of Cair Paravel. Lucy had been talking with Susan until she grew tired enough to lay down and look at the night sky. Peter was standing next to a crumbling column, looking out to the ocean, when Lucy called him. He turned around and looked in the direction she was pointing.

"You're going to need to be a bit more specific, Lu," he said, not sure what he was supposed to be seeing. "Peter! Don't you see? Tarva is missing from the sky. He must have fallen." Lucy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Looking now, Peter could see the hole in the sky where Tarva was supposed to be. _Perhaps Belle is looking at the same sky as well_ , he thought as he continued to stare at the hole.

"Don't worry Lu," Peter reassured her, "Tarva will ascend to the sky again soon enough. Who knows how long he's been resting for." Lucy didn't look completely convinced, but Peter pushed it aside and turned back to lean against the column.

Edmund had been watching on in silence. He knew his brother. How could he not after spending 15 years ruling beside him? The fact that Belle was not here with them disturbed him almost as much as it upset Peter. They might have to go through this without her. But Peter hadn't ever experienced her absence until they left. When they got back, looking at the shell of what his brother used to be pained him greatly. Edmund had to be the one to stay strong for the family while suffering his own demons of being back in England.

Looking at Peter now, he could see a small shadow of what the Magnificent High King used to be. His shoulders were back and he stood taller, but that was it. Edmund wasn't sure how long their time in Narnia would last, but he hoped it was long enough for Peter to rediscover the man he use to be. Coming up beside him, he put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "We'll find her, Pete. And we'll find out what's going on"

Peter turned his head to look at Edmund's solemn face. "I hope you're right," he said softly.

"You're not going to do any good staying up staring at the ocean. Get some sleep so we can figure out where to go at first light." Edmund said, hoping Peter would listen.

Peter nodded and said a quiet affirmative. Edmund hesitated a moment before turning back to his sisters who were already trying to sleep. Putting a few sticks into the small fire, Edmund followed suit, closing his eyes but not going to sleep. He waited a couple of minutes until he heard Peter move about and get comfortable a few feet away. "Go to sleep, Edmund." Peter said softly. Edmund sighed. "Good night, Peter." Peter said nothing, still thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Belle was startled awake by the rustling of the foliage nearby. They sky was turning grey, signaling the impending sunrise. Staying on the ground, she rolled onto her stomach looking back and forth for where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, something pressed onto her back. A voice spoke behind her, "And who might you be, girl?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update and that it's kind of short. College and work keep me busy so be prepared for sporadic updates!**


End file.
